


Without a Word

by TeyrianTimelord



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeyrianTimelord/pseuds/TeyrianTimelord
Summary: "There were no words. There are never any words."A free-form poem for Romanogers Smut Weekend, because I'm not a smut writer but still want to participate.





	Without a Word

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is pretty much all there is. Enjoy!

**Without A Word**

The first time is nothing like he expects, but it’s everything he ever hoped for.

She’s a wildfire, consuming everything in her path.

Every touch burns.

She takes him apart piece by piece until all that’s left are the shards of his fear and his grief.

He kisses her until her lipstick brands his skin, like a tattoo or a scar to tell that world that he belongs to her. He wants it to burn into his flesh. To be a part of him as long as he breathes.

But she doesn’t let him keep it. She cleans it off and lets him go without a word.

There were never any words. There are no words.

~

Her high heels are a weapon.

He hears them click on marble, a metronome in the pitch black, perfectly in time. Perfect like her.

He watches her kill men with them. Sometimes in blood. Sometimes in pleasure. The final death. The small death.

She gives her prey one of the other. Occasionally both. If he fell into her trap, he wouldn’t mind.

He wonders if he already has.

He likes the way she calls him “soldier,” the way she tells him what to do. Kiss me here. Touch me here. Lick me here. He can take orders. Like a soldier. But he’s not a soldier anymore.

She knows that.

She also knows what he needs.

He knows his place when he hears her high heels click back into the abyss without a word.

There were never any words. There are no words.

~

He tries to pray. He tries to remember the psalms and the passages his mother taught him. He tries to ask for a miracle, but he knows God won’t listen.

God isn’t with him anymore. He knows that.

She finds him in the church, on his knees. She likes him on his knees, she told him so.

He wants her to take him apart again. Offer his guilt and his shame on a platter until she devours him completely.

She doesn’t.

This time is different.

She puts him back together. She takes the broken remains of his soul and stitches them back together. Silently. Seamlessly. Without a word.

There were never any words. There are no words.

 

 


End file.
